narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Six Paths Flight
Background stuff I decided to call it Six Paths Float Technique because 1) Kakashi attributed it to the Six Paths Chakra and 2) he used the term uku, which means to float. I think Six Paths Float(ing) Ability would be a good name, seeing as it isn't really a technique (unlike Onoki's flying). I also do not think that it's a TB ability, because it simply wasn't mentioned to be one. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:09, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :Six Paths Sage Technique is listed as a Tailed Beast Skill, despite not being mentioned as well. Ok, I agree with the name "Six Paths Floating Ability" then >.<--Omojuze (talk) 14:16, September 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I personally think that the SPS is something you achieve by having all TB inside you, but that's another story, hm. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:19, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Can the name be shortened? Couldn't it be called 'Six Path Flight' instead of 'Six Path Floating Ability'?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 01:18, September 12, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing actually.i agree Munchvtec (talk) 01:28, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :Why? As I explained above, it comes from the word used in the actual manga and Six Paths Float sounds dumb, if you ask me. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:02, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Flight Technique Just curious, why exactly separate this technique from Flight Technique? I mean, the article is unnamed and thus could have simply been repurposed as "People that have shown the ability to fly, here are the various methods of how they did so" or something. I mean, if you wanted to point out that flight was a bonus of Six Paths Senjutsu or something great, but that could have just been said in that article.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:21, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :Because there are different means to achieve the same outcome. I just think there should've been a separate article, you can merge them again if you want to. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:49, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Same reason will materialization should be split into actual users and whatever certain individuals desire to make themselves feel in control--Elveonora (talk) 11:56, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Kaguya? Why would Kaguya use a technique called Six Paths Floating Ability? I don't even know why this article exists, but Kaguya doesn't make much sense considering her powers predate the very concept of Six Paths anything.--Reliops (talk) 15:10, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :What were the Six Paths again...? • Seelentau 愛 議 15:12, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::It can refer to a number of things, most commonly associated with Hagoromo's or the power of Jūbi jinchūriki. Kaguya is not a Jūbi jinchūriki. She is the Jūbi. She should get her own flight article if Six Paths users get their own flight ability page (which I reiterate wasn't necessary to begin with).--Reliops (talk) 15:15, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::: @Seel If you don't know what Six Paths is and Kaguya isn't a stated user of the unique flight used by those with it then take her off the list. I'm fine with you being cautious about theSix Paths, but don't start adding Kaguya to things we know nothing about. This was attributed to Naruto, Madara, and Obito. Remove her. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 15:17, September 16, 2014 (UTC)